


Try to talk your way out of this

by violetbear



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Reyes gets kidnapped. A ransom demand is sent. Reyes stalls for time until his dashing hero shows up.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Try to talk your way out of this

Reyes tugged at the ropes holding him to the chair, testing their hold. Still as strong as ever. He needed to try something else.  
"How much is this whole deal costing you? Twenty six men. Secret cave hideout. Gotta be costing a pretty penny."  
"Yep." The man didn't look up from scrolling through his omni-tool. "But it's not about the money. Pay double that to get our revenge." 

"What did I do to you?" A question he'd been asking himself since waking up here.  
"Not you. The Charlatan and the Pathfinder. They cleaned up the port. Killed Sloane Kelly. We were making serious credits in the outcasts."  
"You couldn't take the charlatan's offer and-."  
"We'd rather die than work for that shadowy asshole." Ouch. Well, he'd been called worse.  
"So why kidnap me if your issue is with them?" 

"Can't get close to the Charlatan. And everyone knows about you and the Pathfinder", the man sneered at him, closing his omni-tool. "The Initiative must love hearing about that. Is that why you fuck him?"  
"Partially. Also, he's a great fuck. But I'm sorry to disappoint you. He's not on Kadara at the moment." Hadn't been for two months now. How he missed him.  
"We know. But email works just as well on the Nexus as here."  
"Probably better actually."  
"We emailed him saying we have you. Told him what we want in exchange. Simple." 

"Do you know how many emails he gets in a day? An hour?" More than he did and that was saying something. "Your hostage demand is lost in that. If not stopped by the filters his SAM set up."  
"You're wrong."  
"Oh, am I? Pray tell."  
"He emailed back. Telling us he needed two hours to get the money. Which is almost up. Soon we'll be rich again and you'll be dead."  
"Because I'm only being kept alive so if he wants conformation you can show him I'm alive."  
"Exactly." Smart. But it was the only smart thing they had done. He calculated how fast the Tempest could get here. Maybe. But it would be very close. He couldn't rely on him. Had to still get out of here himself.   
"So tell me what you're going to do with your new found wealth after I'm dead." 

The man didn't get a chance to answer as the door slid open and the Pathfinder walked into the room, his biotics blazing bright, face devoid of any emotion The man was thrown against the opposite wall with a sickening crunch. His biotics disappeared as Scott kneeled before him, worry clear on his face.  
"You okay?"  
"Besides being turned on, you mean?" 

He'd seen Scott in action before but that hadn't been his love who stepped into the room. He'd never seen him looking like that.  
"Reyes", Scott gently scoffed, starting to work on the knots still holding him in place.  
"How did you get here so fast? Please say you didn't come here alone." The door opened again as Drack and Liam stepped into the room. "Ah. Good." 

"You didn't leave us any fun, kid."  
"What?" No way could Scott kill over twenty men by himself.   
"He charged ahead. By the time we reached the cave entrance everyone was dead", Liam said, as he holstered his pistol.   
"Okay. I stand corrected." The rope fell off him and he started to rub feeling back into his hands. "I am extremely turned on."  
"Stop." Scott grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet. "Can you guys take the nomad back? We're going home." Drack chuckled, pushing Liam out of the room.  
"Sure. See you tomorrow." 

As soon as the door closed, Scott wrapped his arms around him and laid his head on his shoulder. He said nothing until he heard a sniffle.  
"Scott."  
"I was so scared, Reyes. I thought... So many things."  
"Hey", he murmured, rubbing a hand on his back. "It's alright. I'm alright." He pulled away slightly and grabbed his hands, smiling as Scott tried to rub his nose on his armor. He pulled a handkerchief out of a pocket. "Here." Scott grabbed it but only held it tight. 

"I got that email and... How was I supposed to pay it? Not that I was going to but... How much do people think I make?" He blew his nose and tucked the handkerchief into one of his many pockets. "Should have shown it to Tann and asked for a raise."  
"Tell him anything would be better than the nothing you get now?" 

"Yeah. Tell him I need to get paid so I don't have to cross the cluster to rescue my fiance because I can't afford the ransom."  
"Or I could share Kadara's wealth with you."  
"Don't you already? My account has received plenty of anonymous transfers since you came into power. It's almost embarrassing how much money I have now."  
"Queens get to share in the wealth just as much as kings." 

"Took you long enough", Scott laughed before grabbing his hand. "You sure you're okay?"  
"And if I'm not? You going to kill them all again? Speaking of, how-."  
"Biotics, emotional response, blah blah blah. Plus SAM helped a bit. You don't hurt someone who's mine." A tingle went through him at those words. "Come on. They have a shuttle outside we can use." Screw that. He wanted him now. He drove Scott into the wall, his lips on his. "Reyes", Scott gasped.  
"Home can wait. I need to show appreciation to my hero."


End file.
